e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands Up!
| image = Dream - Hands Up CD only.jpg|CD Only Dream - Hands Up DVD.jpg|CD+DVD Dream - Hands Up DVD Game.jpg|''TRINITY Zill O'll Zero'' CD+DVD | title = Hands Up! | original = | artist = Dream | type = Studio Album | released = November 24, 2010 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2009-2010 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 59:14 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "Perfect Girls / To The Top" "Breakout" "My Way ~ULala~" "Ev'rybody Alright!" | previous = DRM (2007) | current = Hands Up! (2010) | next = }} Hands Up! is the fourth and last studio album of Dream. The album was the group's first full-length studio album since 2004's ID, and their first and only album released as a six member group. It was released on November 24, 2010 in three editions, CD+DVD, CD Only and CD+DVD Game Edition. First press copies of the CD+DVD come with footage from Dream's live tour, Dream Live Tour 2010 ~Road to Dream~, including the unreleased songs "Lady soldier" and "I WISH YOU ~Egao no Loop~". First press copies of the CD+DVD Game Edition came with a code that enables the download of an in-game piece of equipment and also a DVD which contains the trailer of the game. The song "Promise" was used as the theme song for the PS3 game, TRINITY Zill O'll Zero, whereas "CHANGE" was used as the game's ending. The album is the last release of Kana on the group. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-46727/B, ¥3,780) * CD Only (RZCD-46728, ¥2,700) * TRINITY Zill O'll Zero'' CD+DVD''' (RZCD-46729/B, ¥2,037) Singles Dream - Perfect Girls cover.jpg|"Perfect Girls / To The Top"|link=Perfect Girls / To The Top Dream - Breakout cover.jpg|"Breakout"|link=Breakout Dream - My Way ~ULala~ CD Only cover.jpg|"My Way ~ULala~"|link=My Way ~ULala~ Dream - Ev'rybody Alright CD Only cover.jpg|"Ev'rybody Alright!"|link=Ev'rybody Alright! Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Promise # Hands Up! # Ev'rybody Alright! # GLORY # CHANGE # Breakout # Perfect Girls # NAKED # To The Top # Dear my friend # Get my way -Dance Ver. w/o Bridge- / AILI thanx to Dream # Himawari (ヒマワリ; Sunflower) # I Believe # My Way ~ULala~ ; DVD # Perfect Girls PV # Breakout PV # My Way ~ULala~ PV # Ev'rybody Alright! PV * '''Live footage from ''Dream Live Tour 2010 ~Road to Dream~ (First Press Only) # Opening # Breakout # To The Top # FantAstrip # - MC - # Secret Party # DANCE # Lady soldier # - MC - # I WISH YOU ~Egao no Loop~ (笑顔のループ) # My Way ~Ulala~ # Himawari # Perfect Girls # Get my way -Dance Ver. w/o Bridge- / AILI thanx to Dream # I Believe CD Only # Promise # Hands Up! # Ev'rybody Alright! # GLORY # CHANGE # Breakout # Perfect Girls # NAKED # To The Top # Dear my friend # Get my way -Dance Ver. w/o Bridge- / AILI thanx to Dream # Himawari # I Believe # My Way ~ULala~ ''TRINITY Zill O'll Zero'' Edition ; CD # Promise # Hands Up! # Ev'rybody Alright! # CHANGE # Breakout # Himawari # My Way ~ULala~ ; DVD # TRINITY Zill O'll Zero documentary (30 min) # Dream documentary (30 min) Featured Members * Kana (last release) * Shizuka (last album) * Sayaka (last album) * Aya (last album) * Ami (last album) * Erie (last album) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 4,627 External links *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only | CD+DVD Game Edition Category:Dream Category:Dream Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:2010 Releases Category:2010 DVDs